jenifer moore :D
by cookiesandcream77
Summary: nothing much to do with twlight,no offense intended. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Jen!" my best friend Bri, short for Brianna whispered. She sat about 5 seats away from me. I turned slowly towards her direction. "What?" I whispered, though trying to refrain from making my voice too low for humans to hear." We have a project on history! Can I come over to your house today?" I pretended to think for a while, and put on a fake grimace."Oh no! I have math class today. Sorry!" that was the "standard" answer that I had to give, as none of my friends were allowed to come over. Not that I was always busy like I was trying to convince bri, but it was because I was. Well, a vampire. And no one was allowed in our house. For safety precautions, blah blah blah. I've had this pep talk with my "dad", Henry, for about a century. He was always super precautious and worried that our secret would come out and I had to forever remind him this wasn't the 1980s anymore, and doesn't he realize that a girl who always didn't let her friends come over to her house is even more suspicious? But he remained stubborn. Sighing, I came back to reality with a thud. "Miss Moore. Would you like to share with the rest of the class what I just said?" after 5 minutes of my explaining that was even more in-depth than his. "That's enough, Miss Moore. Now if you please give me your undivided attention." He turned to face the board again. I rolled my eyes at bri, who giggled, before turning back to the board.

Science period was over in a flash. I guess that's how it feels like when you've been alive for a eternity. Some people, who I know, think, especially after reading TWILIGHT, feel that the life of a vampire is easy, and yearn to be like one of us, much like this BELLA SWAN. I rather like ROSALIE though. She is smarter than BELLA at least. Being a vampire isn't all that fun. Like the vampires in that book, we used to keep pretty much to ourselves. I argued, just cause I was a vampire didn't mean I couldn't have a social life, right? Anyway I got my way. Not that any of my siblings cared. Elizabeth and Luke were 2 to 3 years older than me when they were "reborn" and they didn't need other people's companionship as long as they had their own. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes to have other friends. Leslie was different though. She was a half vampire, and like the TWILIGHT says, there are such things. However our volturi found them harmless a few years back and there has been a sort of adoption campaign for them now, so Henry adopted Leslie, who was probably 12 at that time and still looks 12 as she had stopped aging already. Because of the age gap, she spoke nothing to us and was my "mom's" favorite, though she would not admit it. And yes, we do have a volturi. They however are not as menacing as portrayed in the book. They are actually very compassionate people and are only harsh when it comes to severe wrong doings that threaten our kind. In fact, twilight has a lot of truth about it. When it was first published, we vampires held our breaths, apprehensively. Was our secret finally out? But fortunately the humans overlooked this. Humans often do that. They are skeptical of many things. No one knew how Stephanie knew about us, but the volturi did nothing. They did not find it a potential threat as the humans had dismissed the idea of vampires quickly and labeled us as "Make believe"

Anyway ever since I was created or "reborn" or whatever you would call it, we have been moving all over the place. We don't age, as TWILIGHT has noted, and if we hang around for 10 years or more, people will start to notice and get suspicious. I now live in the sunny city of Singapore which I used to visit when I was a newborn . You are probably thinking, no way! Your skin shines in the sun, right? MYTH. Seriously. Are you six? When I first saw actor Robert pattison sparkle like that, I almost had a laughing fit. He just looked so… gay. I once asked Henry why this was so and he said it was to make humans feel better about themselves, you know, because than they will feel they actually have a chance of spotting vampires. Either that or they want to poke fun at us. But whatever. We don't really mind. It's kind of entertaining to us, to see what ridiculous ideas humans come up with about our kind. We moved to Singapore last year, so I am fairly new to this city. All I can say is it beats forks. I hate the rain, despite what twilight might tell you. Ok, so enough about me, back to the present. I walk with bri to the canteen or cafeteria. Again, unlike TWILIGHT, I don't sit with my siblings. Elizabeth and Luke are in high school now, and Leslie is in primary. I sit with my friends in the so called "popular" table consisting of, Abby courbet, bri and a bunch of other kids. Including Leona fox. Who is totally self conceited and brags about practically EVERYTHING. But what Leona doesn't know is that I've been around since her grandfather was born, and I happen to know he worked as a servant to a rich baron. But only when the baron had died suddenly (most possibly poisoned by him) did he run away with all of the late baron's cash. And soon his son had inherited it. So this was the story of how the "foxes" riches came from. Of course there were some suspicious people but eventually the court case was dismissed because he had too much power and bribed the people to say he had got it all in the recent lottery. I know this because when I was visiting Singapore it was all over the papers. You might ask why we were visiting Singapore. It was because we were trying to find a place to settle down and start our "home". Henry doesn't like the word clan, he finds it too savage. Anyway so we were sitting there talking and Leona was being totally nice to me because well, we have kinda had around 200 years to get money? And we had accumulated a lot. I don't get it actually. Why were humans so obsessed with money? Why did they work their butts off for cash? I mean, I understand money is needed for them to buy food and stuff to live and everything, but wasn't that sufficient? No. they were miserable even though they were "middle class". They spent money on material goods and status symbols to be able to call themselves "rich". But hey, it's not like I don't have my share of branded stuff from you know travelling in Paris and everywhere else all over the world. I mean, after all the trouble being a vampire has caused me, dooming my social life and what not, I deserve to paper myself once in a while, right? :p

I was sitting there, and Bri was lecturing me again on how I don't eat, which she thinks it is cause Im on this diet which she thinks is totally unhealthy and everything. Personally I do think I need a diet. But it's not, you know, possible because when you are a vampire you can't grow skinnier or fatter. You are sorta frozen in time. And as you would probably know from TWILIGHT I don't eat. Human food. Or humans. Ok, I don't eat humans or as the term is "suck their blood". Just like the vampires in TWILIGHT, almost all vampires are well, "vegetarians" sucking blood is sooo last century. So back to the lunch table. We were sitting there doing our own thing when this guy comes up to us. He is Brandon daniels and I vaguely remember him being in my social studies class. "Jenifer-"he says nervously, stammering "will you… go… out… with me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------END CHAPTER------------------------------------------------------

**HIHIHI! My first writing thingy! :D cool. Please review! Oh yeah check out my friends aby and Chelsea totally random and weird story, aro and janey randomness, just type that in the search box, you'll find it. Ok byeeeeee geog now :D gtg :D**

**Links here **

their story


	2. sorry :

(A/N: im sorry,, i know, I know, I haven't written, but that does not mean I have given up on this story, don't cry. Its only because my tablet, which I wrote all (most) of my stories on is down, i.e. it cant start, ectera and im bringing ti to the TA in my school monday. When its fixed, I will continue, FORGIVE ME FOR THIS DELAY, u might want to check out the story my friend and I, alicencullenrocks88 are writing, go check her out. The story title is woah my brother and boyfriend are. It's a twilight fanfic too, and I hope you like it. R AND R!)


End file.
